Kiba's Choice
by HinawithLove
Summary: What happens when friendship changes to love, and a simple gesture of comfort turns to passion... will be a multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

Kiba and Akamaru were walking down the street when they heard the sound of a woman sobbing like her heart was breaking. At that exact moment, both man and beast smelled her. It was Hinata! Nobody else in the village smelled quite as good to Kiba as Hinata- a mixture of vanilla and cherry blossom shampoo. Underneath those layers of scent was something that was _delicious, _for a lack of a better word. He had decided long ago that it was her kind and gentle spirit that made her smell so appealing to him.

He raced around the corner and found her curled up in a ball sobbing and rocking back and forth. Every protective instinct in him was roused as he approached her and Akamaru went on alert as well.

"Hinata- what's wrong? Are you hurt- what happened?" he asked her gently, reaching out to pat her shoulder awkwardly.

"O-o-oh K-k-kiba!" Hinata wailed as she began to cry even harder. Kiba patted her some more thinking to himself that someone was going to pay for hurting her. As time passed, he realized that she was so upset she couldn't stop crying. He sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap. She curled up against him, sobbing into his chest, and his arms closed around her. Not knowing what else he could do for her, Kiba decided to simply hold her till she could calm down and tell him what was wrong.

Eventually, Hinata's sobbing lessened and she laid against him limply. She was exhausted by her emotional breakdown, and Kiba felt a wave of tenderness come over him. He reached up and began stroking her long dark hair. The strands felt like silk gliding through his finders and he inhaled deeply as her special scent rose up. Finally, Hinata let out a long quivering sigh and was quiet.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" Kiba asked.

"H-he loves S-s-sakura. Naruto s-s-said that he was h-honored that someone as s-s-special as me would f-feel that way about h-h-him, but that he would always l-l-love Sakura." she said with a sob in her voice. A feeling of relief surged through him, but he shook it off as he comforted his friend.

"Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry." he said softly. She started crying again, but this time it was quiet as if she didn't have enough energy left to let her feelings out. Kiba began stroking her hair again in an effort to soothe her. No one knew better than him, except maybe Shino, exactly how devastating this news would be to her. Her teammates had stood by for years watching as Hinata's feeling for Naruto grew deeper and deeper. Anytime that they had talked about it without her around Shino had predicted that it would turn out this way. Kiba, on the other hand, always felt that Naruto would fall for Hinata like a ton of bricks if she could only get up the courage to ell him how she felt.

Who wouldn't fall for her? She was beautiful, sweet, thoughtful, a good cook, an supportive friend, beautiful, and … Kiba stiffened in surprise. _**I love her**_, he realized in amazement. He had always known that she was special to him, but her feelings for Naruto were so obvious that he never allowed himself to think of her as anything other than a friend. _Well, that would definitely explain why she smells so wonderful to me_, he thought ruefully to himself.

Everyone in the Hidden Leaf village knew that his clan was animalistic. It was kind of hard to miss that fact. The heightened sense of smell, the sharper teeth, the highly aggressive natures….well those were the trademarks of his clan. What almost no one knew was the fact that the males of his clan mated for life. Like wolves, there was only one special female for each male, and he identified her through smell. No other female's scent would be as alluring to him than that of his mate. Once found, a mate was quickly claimed and treated like a queen for the rest of her life.

Kiba let out a long sigh of his own as the situation he was now in hit him. He had found his mate, who was not only one of his closest friends, but she was in love with someone else. Someone he couldn't even hate because he was such a great guy. And she was practically royalty- the Hyuuga clan was the most powerful and revered in the shin obi world. He seriously doubted that her father would consider him a good enough catch for his daughter. Beside him, Akamaru let out a sad bark of sympathy.

_Well_, he reasoned, _there isn't anything I can do about this tonight, but the next time I see Naruto…right now I am going to enjoy holding her for as long as she will let me._ He leaned his head down so that he could enjoy her special scent and tightened his arms around her. He felt his heart beat a little faster, and for once he was the one blushing. They sat there until the sun began to set. Hinata stirred in Kiba's arms and he reluctantly let her go.

"T-t-thank you Kiba-kun. I'd b-b-better go home n-now." She smiled at him, but her eyes were sad. Kiba jumped to his feet and helped her up.

"I'll walk you home." Kiba grabbed her hand and started walking in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

"I-I-I just wish t-t-that I didn't have to g-g-go home. I don't f-f-feel like p-p-pretending…"she broke off mid sentence as Kiba stopped dead in the road.

"Don't go then." he said.

"W-w-what?" Hinata stammered. But Kiba saw a tiny gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Come home with me. Mom will feed you and we have plenty of room. You can help me take care of the new puppies." He started waking in the opposite direction, dragging her along behind him.

"K-k-kiba-kun wait! I c-c-can't spend the night a-away, my father will b-be really u-u-upset!" she pulled against his hold.

"Damn him anyway! Why should you have to go home to someone who doesn't care for you! You need to spend some time with someone who …" his voice trailed off and he was glad that it was dark enough to cover his blush. Man, he had almost blurted out that he loved her.

"Kiba-kun…," Hinata said softly. She was surprised by the depth of his anger towards her father. Never in all the time they had been teammates had he spoken this passionately about the way her father treated her. Little digs here and there, but never this degree of anger. Shino and Kurenai also sometimes commented on the verbal abuse and neglect that her father dealt her, but they tended to be subtle about it. But none of the three had ever come right out and said it the way Kiba just did. It was just an accepted fact of her life.

"You know it's true. Come home with me and I'll do my best to keep your mind off…things. Let me do this for you." He reached out and touched her face. "I don't like to see you hurting like this." Hinata looked up at him searchingly.

"O-o-okay, Kiba." She blushed and looked down. God, he really loved it when she blushed, especially if he was to one to cause it.

"Great, you won't regret it!" Kiba grabbed her hand again and led her back to his house. She let out a sigh and a small smile teased the corner of her mouth. Kiba's enthusiasm always make her feel a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! *WHIMPER*

"Hey Mom, I'm home and I brought company!" Kiba called out as they entered his house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" His mom yelled back. Hinata smiled a little. It's always so warm here, she thought to herself. Noisy and warm and loving. The puppies rushed in and wrestled with Akamaru, and then Kiba's mom came in and grabbed him in a headlock. They struggled a little and then she let go and hugged him. Hinata's eyes grew misty as she wished that her own family could be just like this. It was always so cold and formal in the Hyuuga compound. It was almost as if they were all afraid of showing any emotion.

"Oh, Hinata! It is about time you came and visited!" Tsume growled playfully. Hinata knew that may people found Kiba's mother to be intimidating, but she was always gentle with Hinata. Her bark was definitely worse than her bite, and she was a loving, supportive mother. Since becoming teammates with Kiba, she was privileged enough to be unofficially accepted into their family and treated like a daughter.

"Mom, Hinata is going to stay here tonight. Sis is at the hospital tonight right? She wouldn't care if Hinata crashed in her room." Kiba starred intently into his mother's eyes. Tsume's eyes widened and she started to speak, but Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Back in a minute!" he yelled out to Hinata. She waved and bent down to play with the puppies.

"Mom, Hinata doesn't know! I just realized tonight, and it is a really bad time. Naruto just told her that he loves Sakura and always would. You know how she feels about him." He said sadly. An expression of disappointment crossed her face, followed by a look of worry.

"But Kiba, how are you going to be able to handle this?" she asked in concern. A male that bonded without being able to claim his mate often experienced multiple problems. They had difficulty containing their possessiveness and sexual drive, and in extreme cases, their physical health went into decline. This is going to be very hard on him, she thought to herself.

"It's going to be okay Mom. I figure that all I have to do is wait until her feelings for Naruto fade off, be really sweet, and it should all fall in place." he said optimistically.

"Well son, I have no idea how you are going to pull this off, but I am pleased that your mate turned out to be Hinata! I already love her and so does Hana. Plus, the dogs like her too. Ah, what beautiful pups-I mean grandchildren- you will produce!" she said excitedly.

"Mom-keep it down!" he whispered angrily. Kiba peeked around the edge of the kitchen door, afraid that Hinata had overheard his loudmouthed mother. Fortunately, all the puppies had pounced onto her, and she was pinned down beneath a pile of warm wiggly bodies. He was happy to see that she was smiling at their antics. Time and sweetness, he thought to himself. All this is going to take is time and sweetness and she will be mine.

He went back into the living room and began pulling the puppies off of her one by one. Then Akamaru jumped against Kiba's back and made him fall on top of Hinata.

"Umph! Akamaru!" Kiba yelled out in embarrassment. He looked down at Hinata to make sure she was not hurt. He was surprised to see she was trying not to giggle. Suddenly, he noticed exactly how well they fit together. She was soft, curvy…and starring up at him wondering what was making him blush.

"Kiba-kun, are you alright? You feel a little warm to me.." she said as she placed her hand on his forehead to check for a fever. She jumped in surprise as he leaped up off of her.

"I am fine- it's just, um, warm in here." Man, that is such an understatement, he thought to himself. A few more seconds there and Hinata would have been in no doubt as to why he was warm. In the past, Kiba had noticed if a girl was attractive, but he had never felt this physical of a reaction before. So this is what Uncle Tanko was talking about..it's intense and totally uncomfortable. He turned away from Hinata and attempted to discretely readjust his pants to more comfortable position.

Kiba's mother walked into the room, and her nose wrinkled at the smell of his arousal. She took a good look at him and then spoke to Hinata.

"Hinata, you are a much better cook than me, why don't you come help me in the kitchen?" She figured that Kiba needed a few minutes to get himself back under control. Nice save Mom- he thanked her with his eyes, though he was embarrassed that she knew exactly what his problem was. There were few things that could be kept secret in a sensory-type ninja family.

He waved them into the kitchen, and then fell back onto the couch. He dropped his head into his hands and moaned quietly. Man, this is going to be a lot harder than he had original thought. Every inch of his body hummed with awareness of Hinata. His sense of smell and emotions were both heightened to an unbearable point. He wanted to walk into the kitchen, snatch her up, and take her over and over again until she acknowledged his claim. Letting out another moan, he realized that there would be many cold showers in his future.


	3. Chapter 3

_NARUTO IS AWESOME-TOO BAD I DON'T OWN IT!_

_After supper, they all relaxed at the dinner table. Kiba and his mom did most of the talking as usual. While Hinata answered and smiled at the appropriate times, he could tell that she was getting sad again. He decided to take her out to the kennels where the puppies had been put to sleep, since they seemed to cheer her up. They went out the back door, and Kiba grabbed her hand as they crossed the compound. It was a beautiful night, and the stars were out. He slowed down to enjoy holding her hand in his. Luckily, Hinata was used to his casual touches, and did not read anything into his desire to hold hands. In fact, she seemed more than a little distracted as she gazed up at the sky. Probably thinking about Naruto, Kiba thought to himself jealously._

_When they entered the kennel, they sat down with their backs to the wall and watched the puppies sleep. They did not talk, being comfortable enough with each other to accept the quiet without a need to fill it with words. As time passed, both were lost in their separate thoughts. Kiba was wondering how on earth he managed to spend years beside his mate without recognizing her. Looking back with hindsight, he realized that there were many signs that he had just ignored because she obvious wasn't interested in him._

_While Kiba was thinking about her, she was growing more upset while trying not to let it show. She felt worthless because no matter how hard she tried, she was never good enough. Not for herself, her clan, her father, and now she had lost Naruto to Sakura. As her sad thoughts swirled through her head, she began to fall asleep. She welcomed it, hoping to gain a reprieve that sleep could provide._

_Kiba, seeing that she was asleep, put his arm around her shoulders, and cuddled her up against his body. Hinata sighed and snuggled closer to him in her sleep. He gritted his teeth against the sexual longings her action caused, and tried to focus on something positive about the situation. Well, she trusts me enough to fall asleep on me, and that's a start he thought to himself as he grew drowsy._

_._

_._

_Kiba awoke with a start, instantly on alert. Something's not right, he thought to himself. He listened carefully, and then realized that Hinata was whimpering in her sleep._

"_Why-why-why.." she was saying over and over again in a soft despairing moan. When he realized that she was locked in a nightmare, he reached over and shook her awake. Hinata looked up at him, and her beautiful lavender eyes filled with tears._

"_What's wrong, Hinata? Was it a bad dream?" He couldn't stand to see her so sad and broken looking._

"_Why Kiba?" She threw herself on him, beating his chest with her fists repeatedly as she sobbed._

"_Why can't anyone love me- what's wrong with me?" she cried out in despair._

"_Stop Hinata! Stop!" He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down as she struggled against him. He waited until she had calmed down a bit, and then released her wrists. Kiba placed his hands on either side of her face, and forced her to look into his eyes._

"_Nothing is wrong with you! You are perfect. You are sweet, talented, kind, and beautiful. There is nothing wrong with you! Somebody does love you. I love you!" he told her urgently._

"_What?" she asked in disbelief._

"_I said, I love you, and you are perfect! If no one else can see that then they are blind, as well as stupid." He starred down at her, his love clearly exposed for her to see. Hinata began to sob as she realized that he really did love her. Finally, someone loved her, but it wasn't the one she wanted. She sobbed harder at the thought that she was going to hurt him like Naruto had hurt her._

"_Hinata-love, please don't cry. It kills me every time you cry, I can't stand it. I'm sorry- I won't ever talk about it again. Just please stop crying." Kiba commanded her softly. Hinata just started crying harder. In desperation, he reached down and kissed her lips. Hinata froze in shock, and then just as he was going to stop the kiss, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back._

_Heat flashed through his body, and he deepened the kiss, licking at her lips, encouraging her to open her mouth to him. She gasped and he slid his tongue in to rub up against hers. She moaned and tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Kiba growled and ground his arousal against her body. Suddenly, she began pushing against him, and he pulled back reluctantly._

"_Wait- Kiba wait!" She sat up and leaned away from him._

"_I care about you and it isn't fair to you. I don't lov-" he stopped her words with his finger._

"_I know your feelings haven't changed. But I need my mate, and you need comfort. We need this." He leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips. With a deep shuddering sigh, she gave into his desire. And her own._


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinata woke up when a warm wet tongue licked her nose. She sat up with a gasp and pushed the puppy gently off her chest. Then she gasped again when she noticed that she was naked. Oh my god, did we really…? She slowly looked over her shoulder and sure enough there lay Kiba naked also, snoring lightly. Hinata groaned and hung her head down.**

**How could I have let it happen? She reviewed the past night and decided that she had needed the warmth and comfort Kiba offered her. Proof that she was loveable. He said that he understood that she still loved Naruto. That he just needed his …mate? What did he mean by that, she wondered to herself.**

**She gathered her clothes together and quietly got dressed. She stopped and looked at Kiba, running her eyes over his face and down his well defined body. The night before she hadn't taken the time to look at him, she was too busy responding. In the golden morning light, his skin glowed a rich tan, and she blushed as she began to have flashbacks of touching him. Which led her to think about how gentle he had been with her, at least until she had responded so passionately to his caresses. Then he had growled at her and became much more aggressive. But even then he had not hurt her.**

**Hinata blushed an even deeper shade of red as she remembered exactly how much she had enjoyed his aggression. She buried her face in her hands as memories of clawing Kiba's back as she moaned out her pleasure rose to taunt her. She may not love him, but she definitely wanted him. Even now a part of her wanted to crawl back into his arms and kiss him awake just so that she could experience the intensity of his lovemaking again. She quickly slammed down a mental barrier over those feelings, and walked to the door. She turned to look back at him one last time and then slipped out, using her Byakugan to avoid running into anyone.**

**I'll never be able to look at him as simply my friend again, she thought to herself, as a few tears slide down her cheeks. She felt light-headed at the thought of coming face to face with him after what they had shared. Forcing the dizziness away, she ran towards the Hyuuga compound.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiba yawned deeply and then did a full body stretch. Man, I feel great this morning, he thought to himself. He stretched again and reached over to snuggle Hinata. Wait- Hinata! Kiba shot straight up as the night's events rolled through his head. He noticed that he was naked and looked down at himself. Well, there's my proof. I definitely didn't imagine it. He could feel the sting of her nail marks down his back. He chuckled as he thought about how his shy little woman was not so shy when she was being pleasured. As he remembered how aggressive she had been, he began to harden again. He groaned in aggravation.**

**Suddenly, he came to the realization of just how badly he had screwed up. Why, oh why, couldn't I have just hugged the girl for comfort? Damnmit! She's run away rather than face me. Knowing Hinata it will be months before she'll be able to look at me, let alone talk to me! Even though he was angry with himself for jumping ahead of his plan to woo her, he couldn't help but to think about how enthusiastically she had responded to his lovemaking. She may love Naruto, but she has feelings for me too, he thought with satisfaction. There is no way that a girl as honest as Hinata could react that passionately if she felt no romantic feelings towards me. It may be underneath her feelings for Naruto, but something is definitely there.**

**The smile left his face as he thought about the confrontations ahead. Facing Hinata would be easy compared to confessing to his mother and Shino. They were going to hurt him!**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"You WHAT?" Kiba's mother yelled at him.

"I made love to Hinata last night." Kiba mumbled. He hung his head down and snuck a peek at her face. It was red and she was breathing hard. Not good, not good, he thought to himself. Jumping ahead in hopes of heading off the explosion he knew was coming he said, "We fell asleep watching the puppies, and she woke up crying and asking me why no one loved her. I couldn't help myself, I just blurted out how I felt about her, and the next thing I knew I was kissing her, and it was great…" his explanations trailed off at the dangerous gleam in her eye.

"Kiba, did you and Hinata use protection, and if not, did you come inside her?" She asked seriously with a slight blush on her face.

"Mom, that is personal! I am not giving you details, y-you pervert!" he yelled at her. She smacked him across the back of his head, and looked him dead in the eye.

"This isn't about being perverted, I have a good reason for asking. Now answer the question!" she commanded him sternly.

"No we didn't, and yes. Why does THAT matter? I've messed up my relationship with her because I couldn't be patient. What am I going to do?" He groaned into his hands.

He watched as his mother jumped to her feet and paced back and forth across the living room. She was pulling on her already disheveled hair and muttering to herself under her breath. The puppies were greatly entertained by her actions, and were taking delight in following her, biting playfully at her ankles. After several minutes of this, Tsume walked back over to the couch and sat down, facing Kiba.

"You know, your father has a lot to answer for. Didn't he ever tell you about what happens during the first mating?" she asked in disgust.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Babies, babies is what I am talking about!" she yelled.

"B-b-babies?" Kiba stuttered.

"I don't know if it would work the same way for Hinata being as she is a Hyuuga, but for every woman of this clan, the first unprotected joining with a true mate results in a baby." She looked at him worriedly.

Kiba looked at his mother thunderstruck by the idea that he might have gotten Hinata pregnant last night. She has got to be saying this to keep us from having unprotected sex again. He starred intently into her face, searching for clues that she was just trying to scare him, but he realized that she was completely serious. Wow- and baby with Hinata! Sure he had thought about what it would be like to be a father one day, but it was always an abstract, something that would happen in the future. A grin formed on his face as he imagined a little boy with his looks and Hinata's eyes.

Tsume got even more worried when she saw the grin form on Kiba's face. I don't think that the seriousness of the situation is getting through to the kid, she thought to herself in disgust. I will just have to tell him straight up what can happen here. He needs to be prepared.

"Have you thought about what her father is going to say or do if she comes up pregnant? Hinata's clan is highly respected and powerful. There is a chance her father already has a marriage contract in place for her, which you just rendered null and void. Think the Hyuuga are going to take that lying down?" she yelled at him. Finally, she got a reaction out of him.

"I don't care what that man has planned, Hinata is MINE!" he growled.

.

.

.

Kiba waited at the training grounds for Shino. This was going to be another hard discussion, and he fully expected his best friend to attack him. Then again, Shino had always been unpredictable. He did have a large soft spot for Hinata, however, so regardless of his reaction this was going to be hard. He lifted his hand in greeting as Shino came into view. He was nervous about how his friend was going to react. Shino sat down beside him and waited patiently for Kiba to speak.

"I made love to Hinata last night." He stated baldly. An angry buzz in his ear was the only warning he received. In just a few seconds, his body was covered in thousands of chakra sucking beetles. Akamaru crouched down and began growling at Shino, ready to attack if necessary.

"It is not what you are thinking…she's my mate." He wheezed out as he lost consciousness.

.

.

.

Kiba woke up slowly. Beside him, Akamaru whined and licked his face. He looked up into Shino's face and wondered if he was imagining the apologetic expression on his face. Shino was always hard to read since he never lowered his collar or removed his sunglasses.

"Mate, eh? This does change things considerably. Why? Because it becomes a matter of need and not of selfish desire." Shino said, and this time Kiba was sure that he detected a hint of apology in his friend's voice.

"I always though that you two would be a good match. Your strengths and weaknesses compliment each other." He told Kiba encouragingly.

"Well, I really messed things up. She probably thinks I took advantage of her sorrow. I found her crying over Naruto and took her home with me, so that I could try and cheer her up. We fell asleep watching the puppies and she woke up all upset about no one loving her. I ended up confessing to her, and she started crying, so I kissed her to make her stop. It just went from there…I really didn't mean for things to go that far. I just wanted her to stop crying." Kiba moaned despairingly.

"Yes, it would have been much better if you could have exercised some self-control. This makes it more critical to proceed with caution. Because Hinata is so shy this has probably sent her into hiding." Shino said musingly.

"Shino what am I going to do? Mom says that first matings result in pregnancy! The idea of Hinata bearing my children makes me happy, but I am afraid of what her father may do to her!" Kiba exclaimed anxiously.

"Yes, that is a problem. Let me think." He starred off into the distance. Kiba waited impatiently, but didn't break the silence. Everyone gave Shikamaru the credit for being the genius of the Hidden Leaf village, but Shino was also a brilliant tactician. He was sure that Shino could come up with a plan to help him both win Hinata's affections _and_ protect her at the same time. Almost an hour went by before Shino cleared his throat and turned to Kiba.

"This is what we will do. First, you must apologize to Hinata, then disappear." He stated matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? How is me disap-" Shino cut him off.

"One, Hinata will be too embarrassed around you to be objective, and two, she will need time to face and deal with her feelings towards you. The third reason, is to give her a chance to miss you." He said calmly. Kiba stopped to think about it. Wow, he really _is_ brilliant, he thought to himself in admiration. Not that I would ever tell him that to his face. He is arrogant enough as it is.

"Also, I think that we should inform Kurenai-sensei of the situation. She will have to carefully watch over Hinata's training and mission levels just in case she is pregnant. You will also need her help to get assigned to a mission that will take you out of the village for at least two months." Shino added.

"Man Shino, I think you are right, but it is going to be almost as hard to admit to her what I have done as it was to tell Mom. She'll be really disappointed in me, and possibly violent. She is even more over protective of Hinata than we are." Kiba said ruefully. He got up slowly and walked back towards the village. He stopped and turned back to Shino.

"Hey, will you go with me? I may need protection." He grinned at his best friend beseechingly. Shino frowned slightly, thinking about how Hinata's father may react if he found out she was pregnant.

"On that note, you are not the only person that may need protection. I will have to dispatch my bugs to watch over Hinata. I think it is only prudent. The Hyuuga are a prideful clan that already disapprove of Hinata. Who knows what they may do to her if she becomes pregnant out of wedlock?" He said to Kiba.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, better lay so much as a finger on my mate!" Kiba growled menacingly. Shino did not like the look of feral intent that was forming in Kiba's eyes.

"Let us go to Kurenai-sensei now." he said to distract his friend. The violent light in Kiba's eyes slowly dimmed as he thought of what his sensei would have to say to him. Although he often acted brash and uncaring around her, her opinion mattered to him almost as much as his mother's. Not to mention the fact that she had a tendency to get violent when she lost her temper….


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Kiba starred at himself in the mirror for a few minutes, attempting to bring some order to his wild hair. Giving up with an aggravated sigh, he headed out the door with Akamaru. He was going to go talk to Hinata before he left on his new mission. Shino's bugs had located her at the lake she liked to go to when she was upset.

Kurenai-sensei had really come through for him, but not without giving him a large piece of her mind and a lump on his head. He had two hours before he had to report to the Hokage's office for the mission details.

"Well, Akamaru, it is now or never." Akamaru let out a bark of support, and they headed to the lake.

.

.

.

Hinata sat beside the lake gazing into the beautiful blue-green water. Normally, meditating on the lakeshore when she was upset helped her to relax. Today it wasn't working, since every time she shut her eyes all she could see was images of her night with Kiba. She had avoided him as if he carried the plague. She just didn't have the courage to face him, especially after running away like a coward the morning after…

She heaved a sigh and tried once again to focus. At first it seems as if it was going to work, then her mind was filled with the image of Kiba leaning over her telling her he loved her. Immediately, she could feel his body against hers, and she felt herself growing warm as she remembered the sheer pleasure from that night. A few tears of frustration ran down her face, and she wiped them away angrily.

How can I love Naruto so much and then turn around and use Kiba like that? Not only use him, but give myself so passionately to him? What did that make me? She had ruined their friendship, and all because she was too weak to refuse the physical comfort he had offered her. She should have stopped him and made it clear than they were only friends. Now she had probably gotten his hopes up that they could have some type of relationship.

Almost as if she had conjured him with her thoughts, Kiba and Akamaru plopped down beside her. Her eyes widened in panic, and she felt her consciousness slipping away as he grinned wolfishly at her.

"K-k-kiba-kun," she moaned as she slumped over. Kiba grabbed her before she could hit her head on the rocky shore. He picked her up and snuggled her carefully onto his lap. He chuckled to himself. Her fainting at the sight of him was a good sign as far as he was concerned. She used to do that only for Naruto. I'm making progress, he thought with satisfaction, as he settled in to wait for her to wake up.

.

.

.

When Hinata woke up, the first thing she noticed was how comfortable she was. She felt warm and safe, and she let out a soft sigh of contentment as she snuggled deeper into the warmth. Then she heard a matching sigh. A masculine sigh. Realizing that she was being held by Kiba, she tried to jump up, but he just tightened his arms around her, holding her on his lap.

"Hinata-love, just hold still and listen to me please. And don't pass out again, I don't have much time before I have to go report for my mission. There are a few things you need to be aware of, and some more things that I want you to think about while I am gone." He told her sternly.

"Y-you are leaving on a mission without me and Sh-ino?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I asked to be assigned to a recon mission and should be gone two to three months depending on what we find." He informed her. She gasped softly.

"Just listen okay?" he asked her again. He felt her nod against his chest.

"Shino and Kurenai-sensei both know what happened. They think that I should apologize to you, but I don't think I can." he said matter-of-factly. Hinata eeped quietly and hung her head down, but she didn't interrupt him again.

"I have absolutely no regrets about what happened between us that night. It is beautiful and natural for two people in love to express themselves physically." He felt her stiffen against him and she started to speak, but he quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"I know what you are thinking. You love Naruto. I know that, but you don't love him like you love me. You just needed someone to look up to, a role model that could prove that even a so-called failure could succeed if they worked hard enough. He was, no, is that person for you. Hell, even I look up to the man, just don't tell him that! If I didn't I would have beat the hell out of him for hurting you like he did." He felt her start of surprise, and then he continued.

"I have been your teammate and your best friend for a while now- I know you. There is no way that you could have responded to me with so much passion if you romantically loved someone else. It is as simple as that. Think about it- I have. I've done nothing but think about it for the past few days. I have come to fully understand my feelings for you. I realized how stupid I was for not recognizing my own mate when she was in front of me the whole time." He told her ruefully.

"Kiba, y-you keep saying mate, what d-does that mean?" she asked him curiously.

"You know how my clan is very close to the canine species right? Well in respect to life partners, we are exactly like wolves. We mate for life, and there is only one certain female for each male." He waited for what he had revealed to her to sink in.

"How do y-you know..?" she started to ask.

"That you are my mate?" he said. She nodded shyly.

"Your smell. There is no one in this village or anywhere else I have traveled that smells as…delicious to me. It's like vanilla and cherry blossoms mixed with something that is so wonderful I don't know how to describe it." For emphasis, he leaned down and stuck his nose in her hair, breathing in deeply. A soft contented growl rumbled in his chest, as his arms tightened around her, and she felt him harden beneath her butt.

"Hinata, I _need_ to kiss you. It will have to hold me over until I come back. May I?" he asked her huskily. Hesitantly, her eyes closed, she raised her face up to his. Kiba gently kissed her, and she gasped against his lips before opening her own to him. He moaned and then slipped his tongue into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his over and over. She turned to straddle him, and began to return his kiss with enthusiasm, her hands coming up to comb through his soft hair. Her response to him was just as instinctual as it had been that first night. All rational thoughts left her mind and there was only the pleasure he gave her. Abruptly, he groaned deeply and pulled his lips from hers. He buried his face in her neck, and breathed deeply trying to bring his raging body back under control. Kiba chuckled.

"If we keep this up love, I'm going to take you right here, and I think we have already risked it enough, don't you?" he whispered against her ear teasingly before nibbling on her lobe. She gasped at the sensation and arched her back, until the meaning of his words hit her. She dropped her hand to her stomach in a protective gesture. Kiba grinned as he noticed what she had done. No matter how messed up her emotions are right now, she would love our baby, he thought to himself. He held her a little longer, both of them enjoying the comfort of it, and then he reluctantly shifted her off of his lap.

"I have to leave now. Will you wear this for me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fine silver chain that had a small intricately detailed silver wolf pendant hanging from it. She nodded shyly, and he placed it around her neck, then kissed her there softly, causing her to shudder slightly. He pulled back to see how it looked on her, and noticed that the pendant nestled in her cleavage. He touched it and groaned.

"Hm-m-m, just where I would like to be." He said playfully.

"K-kiba!" she sputtered, embarrassed by the images his words conjured. He took her face in between his hands and starred down into her eyes. She blushed and lowered her head shyly, resting it briefly on his chest. Kiba laughed and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"God- I fucking love it when you blush for me!" he told her huskily.

"Promise me that you will think about what I've said and your feelings while I am gone." He said sternly.

"Hai K-kiba-kun." she replied softly. He gave her a long smoldering look, and then jumped to his feet. He whistled for Akamaru, who had gone down the shore. The big dog barked and began to follow his master, when he turned and ran back to Hinata. He licked her softly on the cheek and then raced off after Kiba.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

The first few weeks after Kiba left on his mission was a time of confusion for Hinata. She wavered back and forth between shame and hope. As a noblewomen and heir to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata knew it was her duty to remain pure. This had been drilled into her from the time she was old enough to understand such things. That she had failed in yet one more thing her father demanded of her, made her feel those familiar feelings of failure and shame all over again.

On the other hand, a part of her felt hopeful. Her entire life those that should have loved and encouraged her had always treated her with coldness and displeasure. She was always second best to Hanabi and Neji - a failure. Kiba's words of love had flickered to life the hope she had thought had been suppressed long ago. The hope that she could be loved for herself. Just for being who she was.

After a few more weeks had gone by, Hinata ran into Naruto for the first time since her confession to him. She expected to be devastated, but suddenly she realized that all she felt was a gentle sadness mixed in with relief. Kiba was right about her feelings for Naruto. The admiration was still there, but the breathlessness was gone. She could talk to him without blushing or stuttering. As they went to part ways he tried to apologize.

"Hinata, I am really sorry about.." he said sadly, hanging his head down.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. A good friend helped me realize that I was confusing admiration with love. I have always looked up to you as an example of how to never give up. You have helped me so much, just by being who you are. You have nothing to be sorry for, my friend." She smiled at him reassuringly. He looked intently into her eyes and saw that she was telling him the truth.

"I AM REALLY GLAD! It was tearing me up to know that I had hurt one of my friends. You know, you have really helped me too. Your kindness and encouragement have helped me keep going through some rough times. Now we just have to find someone who will love you as much as I love Sakura." He teased her. To his surprise, she blushed a deep red and starred down at her feet while poking her fingers together.

"O-Oh Hinata, who is the lucky guy? He had better be good to you!" He said menacingly.

"He is, but Naruto-kun, you can't mention this tto anyone. Nothing is settled, and my father doesn't want me dating anyone." Hinata said worriedly. Naruto could see that she was scared, and he was quick to reassure her.

"I will keep your secret. Believe it!" he said bracingly.

.

.

.

The sixth week after Kiba left, Hinata woke up sick to her stomach, and ran to the bathroom. After she was done vomiting, she splashed some cool water on her face, and went to lay back down. She placed her hands over her stomach and used her Byakugan to search her body. Nestled deep inside her abdomen was a tiny chakra source. She smiled as tears rolled down her face. She was having Kiba's baby! Though she was scared of what her father was going to do when he found out, she didn't regret the life growing inside her. She had discovered that she DID love Kiba as so much more than a friend, and she was happy to be the mother of his child.

After her meeting with Naruto, and the subsequent confirmation that she felt nothing for him but friendship, she had examined how she felt about Kiba. Just as she had promised him, she spent many long hours focused on defining how she felt about him. Many memories came back to remind her of all the times he had encouraged her, and helped her become stronger. He had allowed her practice her Gentle Fist technique on him without complaining (much), and he patched her up when she was hurt by his attacks during practice.

When they went on missions, he put himself in front of her, and had been hurt several times taking blows that were intended for her. He never blamed her if a mistake she made caused problems, and laughed it of when she tried to apologize for him getting hurt because of her. He just told her to try her best next time, and to leave her failures in the past.

Then she considered all the time that they spent together just hanging out as friends. He was one of the few people that she felt completely comfortable with. Around him, her shyness disappeared and she could enjoy herself. He was always teasing her and trying to make sure that she was happy. Though he was naturally loud and energetic, he accepted her quiet nature and even seemed to enjoy it. He made a point of letting her know how much he appreciated the little things she did for him, like bringing extra food to practice and keeping him supplied with her special healing ointment.

She placed her hands protectively over her stomach. The knowledge that she was pregnant with the child of the man she loved filled her with a quiet joy. She couldn't wait until he returned from his mission so that she could tell him that he was right about everything, that she did love him, and that he was going to be a father. They would work out everything when he returned, she was sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO….:'(

Special note: Please go vote in the poll on my profile…I am trying to decide which pairing to write about next, and I would love your input!

ONE MONTH LATER:

Kiba was rushed into the emergency room. The recon mission had turned into a fight for survival after they had come upon a hostile squad from the Hidden Stone village that didn't appreciate their 'spying'. Only Kiba and Akamaru had made it out alive, though Kiba was critically wounded. He had sustained a deep slash to the abdomen that had set up an infection on the way back to the Hidden Leaf village. Akamaru had been forced to leave him on the border of the village and go for help, since Kiba had lost consciousness and couldn't hold on to him.

Lady Tsunade was called in when Kiba wouldn't stop trying to fight off the medical nins. He kept calling out for Hinata and was highly agitated, attempting to pull out his IV's repeatedly. The Hokage knew what was going on between the two young ninja since their sensei had confided the real reason that Hinata had to go on light duty. She knew that the best way to get Kiba to calm down was to go fetch Hinata. She felt that it was too dangerous to sedate him when he would have to be put under anesthesia later when she stitched up his wound. She dispatched an aide to the Hyuuga compound with orders to return with the young woman.

Lady Tsunade was happy for the young couple. She was also glad of an opportunity to separate Hinata from the stuck up clan that didn't appreciate her true worth. In a slightly vindictive way, she hoped that Hinata's father would over react to the news that he was going to be a grandfather…she would love the chance to intervene on behalf of one of her favorite ninjas. Thumbing her nose at that stuck up bastard of a clan leader was something she had been dreaming about since she first saw how poorly he treated his daughter.

.

.

.

"Lady Hinata, you must report to the hospital immediately. Kiba Inuzuka has been brought into the hospital with life-threatening injuries, and has been highly agitated, asking for you repeatedly. Lady Tsunade has requested your presence at his bedside." The aide bowed to her.

"Kiba-kun has life threat…" Hinata said faintly as she crumpled to the floor. Behind her, her father watched in irritation as the aide rushed to her side. Little weakling, he thought to himself with disapproval. All she is good for is marrying off.

A few minutes passed, and she regained consciousness. With the aide's help, she sat up carefully. Gasping, she reached down to touch her stomach, worried that she might have hurt the baby when she fell. Her father's eyes narrowed as he noticed her betraying movement, and then filled with rage as he confirmed his suspicion with his Byakugan.

"You stupid little slut!" he roared. He crossed the room swiftly and slapped her hard across the face. Hinata lifted her head up proudly as she carefully wiped the blood off of the corner of her mouth.

"Who is the father?" he asked her. When she didn't answer, he grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her violently. What happened next shocked him to the core. In a split second, his gentle failure of a daughter hit him with a force so hard he was sent flying across the room. He landed against the opposite wall unable to get up. Hinata walked over to her father and looked down at him sorrowfully.

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me for who I was. But I was never good enough for you. You have the right to be angry with me for disgracing the clan, but I will never allow anyone to harm my baby." She stated firmly. She turned and walked to the door, pausing to look back at him.

"Kiba is father of my baby. He loves me just the way I am. I'm going to him now. Goodbye Hyuuga-sama." He could tell by the finality in her voice that she would not be coming back. His eyes filled with sadness as he realized that he had finally pushed his daughter too far.


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…

Hinata could hear Kiba calling for her as soon as she reached the emergency room entrance. She rushed into his room and went to his side. He looked horrible. He face was bruised and bloody, and she could see that the bandages over his abdomen were soaked with blood.

She grabbed his hand and then leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I am here my Kiba-kun. Everything is going to be alright now." Instantly, the young man calmed down, and he stopped moving. Tsunade nodded to the medical team and they began to prep him for surgery. She turned to Hinata and updated her on his condition.

"He needs surgery to repair the cut to his abdomen. It was deep and I need to check and make sure that none of his organs were damaged." she told her. Tsunade took a good look at the young woman to assess her stress level, and noticed that a large bruise was forming over her cheek and that there was also a cut on the corner of her mouth.

"I take it your father knows about the baby?" she inquired harshly. Hinata nodded.

"Baby?" Kiba wheezed out tiredly. Both women turned to him and saw that he had regained consciousness. Hinata walked over to him, carefully took one of his battered hands, and placed it over her stomach. He grinned and then grimaced in obvious pain. She reached out and smoothed his hair back from his forehead tenderly.

"Yes a baby. I guess we didn't have to hold back that day by the lake after all." she teased him. He started to laugh, the gasped in pain as the bloodstain on his bandages grew larger.

"Enough talk! It's time he got into surgery." Tsunade barked out. She frowned as Hinata held her hand up.

"Wait, I have to tell him something. Kiba Inuzuka, I love you with all my heart, and I will be right here waiting when you get out of surgery." She leaned forward and kissed his bruised lips gently. His eyes glowed back at her as the anesthesia slowly kicked in.

That's better than all the medicine I could have given him, thought the Hokage with a chuckle.

.

.

.

Hinata sank down into a chair in the surgery waiting room as her legs gave out suddenly. I won't faint, I won't faint, she chanted to herself. I need to be strong for my Kiba, she thought with determination. She conquered the lightheadedness and looked up, straight into the eyes of Tsume. The two women starred at each other and then reached out to hug one another. A few minutes passed and then Kiba's mom leaned back. She saw the marks on Hinata's face, and was immediately pissed off.

"Your father did this?" she growled.

"Yes, he wasn't happy about the baby." Despite how upset she was, Hinata got a little grin on her face as she massaged her stomach.

"That stuck-up bastard! I am going over there right now and-" she stopped mid-rant when she heard Hinata let out a giggle.

"You don't have to worry about that. I already took care of it. He should be bedridden for at least a week." She sobered up and Tsume had never seen such a look of fierceness on Hinata's face before.

"Nobody will ever hurt my baby." She stated with firm resolve. The older woman's eyes grew wide with astonishment, before quickly turning into a wicked gleam of satisfaction.

"That's my girl!" She told Hinata with pride.


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN NARUTO…WISH I DID THOUGH

"Ugh- my stitches itch and this bed is making me sore!" Kiba whined petulantly. Hinata turned her face away to hide the amusement she felt, but she couldn't stifle her giggle.

"Are you laughing at me woman?" Kiba asked in a tone of mock offense. She giggled some more.

"No-o-o…" she denied, turning her back to him to hide the grin growing on her face. He stealthily slide off the bed and grabbed her from behind, pulling her firmly against him.

"I think you need to be punished." He said with in a leer in his voice. He rubbed his hardening body against her back, giving Hinata a clue as to what he considered suitable punishment to be. Her giggles turned into a breathy moan as he ran his hands slowly up over her breasts, teasing her gently.

"Kiba-kun, your wounds aren't healed fully yet." She said huskily as she pushed him gently back towards the bed. "Now be a good boy and go back to bed."

"Only if you come with me." He replied slyly as he pulled her down onto her side facing him. Gently he reached out and laid a hand onto her stomach. In the month he had been recuperating, her stomach had begun to round, and he loved to touch her there. It was still amazing to him that she was carrying their child. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips. They were gazing into each other's eyes when they heard someone speak from the doorway.

"I used to look at your mother just like that when she was pregnant with you." Her father said quietly. Hinata gasped and turned to look at her father. He had a strange look on his face. Kiba growled at him and started to rise up from the bed. Hinata pushed him back down. She knew that he was in no condition to fight her father. He glowered at her, and contented himself with threatening the older man.

"If you even think about raising a hand or your voice to my mate, I'll kill you! Don't think that I have forgotten what you did to her either!" His voice lowered, and his features became more bestial as he remembered the damage that her father inflicted to Hinata's face.

"What do you want, Hyuuga-sama?" she inquired coldly.

"I owe you an apology and an explanation. Please will you hear me out?" he asked her pleadingly. She nodded, and grabbed Kiba's hand both for emotional support and to silently ask him to let her father speak without interrupting.

"First of all, you need to know just how much you look like your mother." He approached the bed slowly, holding out a photograph. She looked at it and then let out a small gasp of astonishment. He handed it to her and she showed it to Kiba. We looked like twins, she thought in amazement. Kiba whistled.

"Your mother is almost as beautiful as you love." He told her, making her blush. She stroked her finger over her mother's face lovingly. It was the first time she had ever seen a picture of her. In the Hyuuga compound there were no pictures of her mother hanging up anywhere. She was not spoken of either. It was almost as though she had never existed. She looked back up at her father, her eyes full of questions.

"I loved your mother with every fiber of my being. She was truly my soul-mate. When she died, it was as if I had died as well. Suddenly, I felt nothing except anger. How could she have left me was the question I asked myself endlessly. I took down all the pictures of her, boxed up all of her possessions, and even made it forbidden to talk about her. But there was one thing that reminded me of her that could not be boxed up. You. As you grew to be so like her in beauty and temperament, it hurt to be around you. The sight of you was a constant reminder to what I had once had and lost.

"So I began to push you away, to ignore you, deliberately hurting your feelings so that you would avoid being around me. You began to fail at everything and developed a stuttering problem. I knew that I wasn't being fair to you, but I felt cold inside, like your mother stole the warmth from me when she died. There is no excuse for how I treated you.

"The night the aide came to retrieve you, and I realized that you were pregnant, I felt betrayed. Isn't that ironic? All those years I pushed you away and was a horrible father to you, and I blamed _you_ for failing _me_. But it has always been the other way around. You have always tried to be the best daughter you could be while I was the worst possible father to you.

"You were right to hit me, I was being a monster. And what a hit that was! I was proud and sad both at the same time as I laid there looking up at you. You could say that you knocked some sense into me. The whole week I was stuck in the bed, I had plenty of time to think about how badly I had treated you. Your mother would be furious with me if she saw how I have been acting towards you and Hanabi. She was always fiercely protective of you girls." He smiled at her weakly before continuing.

"I know that there is no way that you can forgive me, but I had to come apologize to you. You needed to know that there has never been anything wrong with you, it has always been me who was at fault. Please feel free to come visit your sister and Neji anytime you want. You will be welcome. Also, there are some things of your mother's that she always intended for you to have." He started to leave the room, but turned back to stare Kiba in the eye.

"I can see that you truly love my daughter. Hinata is a treasure, much like her mother. Guard her well or answer to me." He stated sternly. Then he left.

The young couple sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Hinata began to sob. Kiba gathered her in his arms, and laid them back onto the bed. He stroked her hair and placed gentle kisses on the top of her head until she finally fell asleep, exhausted from the release of emotions her father's words had caused. He drifted off to sleep, holding her protectively in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **SOB**

Special note: Lemon during the honeymoon scene, fairly graphic.

They were married in a simple, but beautiful ceremony by the lake. Shino was the best man, and Kurenai-sensei was the matron of honor. Hinata wore her mother's wedding kimono, a stunningly beautiful garment of deep rich purple embroidered with silver roses. She carried a bouquet of calla lilies and baby roses, provided to her as a gift from Ino. All their friends attended, as well as Kiba's clan. Hinata's father, Neji, and her little sister all came to the wedding, which made her happy.

Since her father's apology, Hinata was slowly coming to forgive him, and they were getting to know each other. Kiba was a little upset that she was forgiving her father, but he knew that she was just too kind of a person to hold a grudge against someone who was sincerely sorry. Her father's explanation and apology had healed a deep wound in her heart, and she was willing to allow him into her new life.

After a rambunctious reception thrown by his clan, they returned to his house, which was now _their_ house. It was a tradition in his clan that when the eldest son of the clan head married, the house was given to him as a wedding gift. Kiba picked her up and carried her over the threshold to the master bedroom. Hinata fussed at him, afraid that he was putting too much strain on his newly-head wounds, but she stopped mid-sentence as he slowly put her down, making sure that their bodies touched the whole way. She let out a shuddering sigh as heat pooled into her lower body.

"I have been waiting to be inside you since the last time we were together." He growled sexily into her ear. Goosebumps covered her body as he began to nibble his way from her ear down her neck, and then back up to her lips. He kissed her gently at first, and then more passionately as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He began thrusting his hard arousal against her in rhythm to the stroking of their tongues. Breaking off the kiss, Kiba laughed huskily as Hinata huffed in frustration.

"It's been four months, and I've done nothing but fantasize and plan ways to pleasure you." He said as he starred in her eyes, his own filled with raw hunger. He turned her around and untied her obi. Then he sensuously pushed the kimono slightly off her shoulders, laying soft kisses over every inch of her that he exposed. By the time he pushed the kimono to the floor, Hinata was ready to explode. Her core was wet and throbbing. She tried to turn around and force him to speed up, but he held her hips firmly and refused to let her.

"Kiba-a-a!" she moaned in frustration. He chuckled against the side of her neck, and rubbed his stiff penis back and forth against her backside. She moaned as he bent down and slowly caressed up her calves, then thighs, then skimmed over her stomach, and finally cupped her breasts. He lightly squeezed them and then pinched her hardened nipples between his fingers as he bit down on her neck. Hinata screamed his name as she orgasmed. The pregnancy was making her incredibly sensitive, and it didn't take much to push her over the edge.

Kiba knew this, and had been taking every opportunity to tease her into frustration. Small caresses here, a gentle bite there, sometimes nothing more than softly blowing in her ear. It had all added up to this moment. They had not made love since that first night, having made a mutual decision to wait for their wedding night. It had been rough though, and with all the teasing they had done, their hunger for each other had increased to an almost painful level.

When Hinata screamed out, Kiba lost his desire to go slow. He picked her up and carried her to the bed almost tossing her onto it. She watched with hungry eyes as he jerked his suit off and flung it across the room piece by piece. When he was naked he walked over to the bed. Hinata reached out and grabbed his penis in her hand, squeezing it while stroking up and down. He threw back his head and let out a feral noise that made her want to push him, to see how much he could take before his control completely snapped. With that thought in mind, she leaned forward and licked from the base of his shaft to the tip of his penis before sucking the head into her mouth. He growled at her and grabbed her head, making her release him with a loud popping noise. She looked up into his eyes, and was thrilled to see that she had accomplished her goal.

Kiba pounced on her, flipping her around so that she was on her hands and knees. He shoved her head down into the bed and thrust into her in one hard stroke. He pounded into her roughly, going deeper in with each thrust. She felt his nails grow longer and they dug into her hips where he was holding her. It just added to her pleasure, and her moans were muffled by the bed sheets. Primitive sounds were torn from his throat as he came into her hard, and he thrust into her one last time as the walls of her pussy clamped down milking every last drop of semen from him. His orgasm set off her own, and she screamed out his name for the second time that night.

They fell apart and collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard, and completely sated. After a few minutes passed, Hinata began to drift off to sleep only to be startled away by Kiba. He had shot straight up in the bed, and was panicking that he had hurt the baby or her by being to rough. He kept apologizing to her over and over again till she finally kissed him into silence. She pulled away and assured him that both she and the baby were fine. With a deep blush that lit her face up, she informed him that she had purposely set out to drive him wild, and that she had enjoyed herself immensely.

The worried look left his face and a smug gleam entered his eye. Suddenly feeling shy, Hinata laid back down on her side facing away from Kiba. He straight up laughed at her, and laid down behind her. He put his arm around her, pulling her back against him while lifting up the covers over them both. Oh how he adored his shy little vixen, his mate. She is the best choice I ever made he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Special note: This chapter is going to be a series of peeks into their married life leading up to the birth of their baby.

Hinata leaned back on her heels and surveyed her work with satisfaction. She had just finished weeding the new flowerbeds she put in front of the house this spring. Although Kiba worried about it being too much work for her to do while pregnant, Hinata had stubbornly went ahead with her plans. A house was not a home without flowers as far as she was concerned, and she was eager to make her new home reflect not only Kiba, but also herself. Her father had sent over several plants out of her mother's garden, and she was happy that they were doing so well.

She and her father had been getting along much better now. Even Kiba was coming around the Hyuuga compound with her now, and they had a standing invitation to Sunday evening suppers. It made her so happy to finally receive the love and acceptance that she had been longing for her whole life. She and Hanabi were slowly starting to form a tighter bond as sisters now that her father was not pushing them to compete. Over all, she felt like the happiest woman in the world. She had a new relationship with her family, a wonderful husband, and their baby was healthy and growing rapidly.

She rubbed her protruding stomach as the baby gave out a particularly strong kick. They had decided to let the baby's sex be a surprise, but Hinata had cheated and taken a peek. Her firstborn was a boy, and had a very strong chakra flow already. She hadn't told Kiba yet, but she knew that he would be pleased. They stayed up into the night talking about what each of them thought the baby would be like and what traits it would inherit from them. She let out a groan as her son kicked her sharply in the bladder. She attempted to get up and go to the bathroom, but her balance was too far off and she fell back on her bottom in the soft dirt. With a disgusted sigh, she yelled for her husband.

"KIBA!" The alarmed man raced out of the house, a kunai in his hand. He looked around for whatever had scared her and saw no one. When he looked down at her sitting in the dirt, he laughed at the disgruntled look on her face. He laughed harder when she started to pout and then glare at him.

"Stuck, are we?" He said with a smirk. This would be the third time this week that he had to 'rescue' her because she had gotten too big to get up without help. She was being stubborn and refusing to make allowances to the fact that she was seven months along and losing her ability to move gracefully.

"Just help me up, you laughing hyena." She grumbled at him with a small grin on her face. He walked over and carefully helped her up. She quickly waddled into the house, Kiba walking behind her protectively with a huge grin on his face that he tried to hide.

.

.

.

"Peanut butter- I need peanut butter and horseradish. Right now, please." Hinata demanded. Kiba shook his head and starred up at her blearily. This was the fifth time in a row that she had woken him up in the middle of the night to demand some nauseating food combination. He starred at her a little longer as he tried to wake up enough to do what she asked. Wearily, he lowered his feet to the floor, and scooted to the edge of the bed. _Man, these midnight cravings are going to be the death of me_, he thought to himself as he yawned. Kiba got up and shuffled sleepily towards the kitchen.

Once there, he searched the cabinet that had been stocked full of all the different foods that had appealed to Hinata when she went grocery shopping the last time. He found the peanut butter easily enough, but the horseradish was not in there. There were jars of hot banana pepper rings, tins of sardines in mustard, black olives, spinach dip, and pickled pig's feet. Just as he was started to be afraid that he would have to go to the grocery store again, he found what he was looking for behind a jar of marshmallow fluff. _Oh thank Kami_, he sighed in relief. Grabbing a spoon, he headed back to the bedroom.

Hinata was sitting up in the bed, her face lighting up as she saw the peanut butter and horseradish. She reached out her hands, only to scowl when Kiba held the food back from her. He let out a small chuckle.

"I think I deserve a kiss for this, after all I have to be up in another three hours for that mission with Shino. And I want my kiss _before_ you eat that disgusting stuff, please." He asked her, as he gave her that puppy dog look that he knew worked on her so well. Hinata folded her arms over her chest, and tried to glare at him, but the look he was giving her was just too irresistible. She reached up for him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down in a passionate kiss. Kiba groaned, and started to toss the food aside, when Hinata broke off the kiss as she snatched it away from him.

He starred down at her, blinking rapidly, as he tried to figure out what had just happened. Her mood swings during the pregnancy often left him confused as hell. One minute she was sweet, the next demanding, then lustful, and then she would cry. He shook his head ruefully as he crawled back onto his side of the bed and settled his head down on the pillow. Beside him, Hinata let out a groan of satisfaction as she ate her first spoonful of peanut butter topped with horseradish. _Ugh disgusting_, thought Kiba as he drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

"What do you think of the name Ryu?" Hinata asked casually. Kiba looked at her suspiciously.

"That is the fifth different boy's name you've picked out. What if it is a girl?" he asked her. His suspicions grew as she tried unsuccessful to hide the little smirk on her face. He jumped up and pointed at her accusingly.

"You cheated and took a peek, didn't you!" He demanded. Hinata attempted to look hurt, but she quickly dissolved into laughter.

"So were having a boy?" he asked her with pleasure ringing in his voice. She nodded and grabbed his hand. He grinned down at her, then knelt and put his head against her large belly.

"Hello in there Ryu. This is your father speaking- stop kicking your mother in the bladder." he said mock-sternly. Hinata smacked him lightly on the back of the head, then gasped as the baby kicked Kiba in the face so hard his head bounced on her belly. They looked at each other in astonishment before busting out laughing.

"This kid is going to be a handful. Not even out of the womb and he is already giving me sass!" Kiba grinned as he wiped a tear of mirth off the corner of his eye. He reached up and gave Hinata a slow sweet kiss.

.

.

.

"Come on Hinata! One more push, I can see the head!" Sakura called out in encouragement. Hinata groaned and arched her back as she barred down with all the strength she had left. She felt a sharp pain, and then a feeling of relief as the baby's shoulders came out. She laid back on the bed, exhausted. Kiba leaned down and kissed her tenderly, and she smiled weakly up at him.

They turned to look as the loud cry of their son rang out. Sakura finished up with Hinata and walked over to where the nurse was wiping the baby off. She examined him quickly, then bundled him up gently, and brought him over to Hinata. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she gazed down at her son. He had spiky indigo hair, and miniature red triangles on his tiny cheeks. She looked up at Kiba and saw that he was starring down at Ryu with awe. He reached out and gently stroked one finger over the baby's cheek. They laughed softly as his little lips smacked, and then gasped when his eyes opened. They looked like opaque black pearls.

"Looks like your father was right- he is going to be a Byakugan holder. But he has the cheek birthmarks…do you think?" he broke off his sentence excitedly. It had been a great debate in the village over what traits the baby would inherit. This was the first time in recorded history that the two clans had intermarried, so it was anyone's guess as to the outcome. There were even several betting pools going, with his mother, Lady Tsunade, and surprisingly enough, Hinata's father putting in the largest bets.

"I think that we should have put down our own bet. He is going to be the best tracker nin in the world, I can tell already!" Kiba bragged loudly. He grinned down at her happily, and then gave her a gentle kiss.

"Thank you for making all my dreams come true." He told her lovingly. They starred into each other eyes, and then gazed down at their son, chuckling as he started to suck on his thumb.


End file.
